Battalyst
Battalysts are Sentient combat drones. Capable of firing explosive projectiles and unleashing large clusters of omnidirectional lasers, Battalysts specialize in ranged combat. They have the unique ability to "adapt" to their enemy's attacks and gain resistances to damage types, facilitating the need to use multiple damage types in order to take them down. They are first encountered in The Second Dream quest. They are then primarily encountered on the Orokin Moon tileset on Lua, spawning in pairs after an Oculyst scans a Tenno at the Orokin Moon tileset. They have also attracted the interest of the Corpus and can be very rarely encountered in Orb Vallis's Enrichment Lab, as well as in the Corpus Gas City tileset on Jupiter within the secret laboratories in test tubes and during the last phase of the Ropalolyst fight. Damage Adaptation As a Sentient, the Battalyst has the ability to adapt up to 4''' damage type from attacks: a Sentient's health is gated such that upon its hit points falling below a fixed percentage, it will grant '''95% resistance to the damage type it has received the most. The Sentient will adapt to damage once per health gate, with the percentage listed below: *First gate: 25% Health lost *Second gate: 45% Health lost *Third gate: 65% Health lost *Fourth gate: 80% Health lost Subsequent adaptation will be done in descending order of damage proportion for each health gate. A single Sentient can adapt against a maximum of 4''' damage types even if another Sentient transfers their adaptation, and Sentients will still receive full damage from any damage that exceeds their health gate before adapting. The damage gating also prevents Battalysts to be killed in one shot, as the maximum percentage of health removable in one instance is: *'''25% at full health *'20%' between 75% & 55% max HP *'20%' between 55% & 35% of max HP *'15%' between 35% & 20%, after which there is no limit and the Battalyst will take damage normally at every instance For this reason it is highly recommended to use weapons with multishot to multiply the instances of damage dealt per shot like shotguns, weapons equipped with Split Chamber or Barrel Diffusion, or weapons with high fire rate. On adapting to a damage type, the color of the glowing core on their chest changes to the corresponding damage type they recently adapted to, along with displaying the icon of said damage type below their health gauge. Using the Operator's Void Beam, 's , a rank 40 , or 's pulse on expending all ammo will remove all their damage resistances. They can still regain their resistances, however the aforementioned abilities and weapons will always be able to remove them. Variants }} |-|Tyro Battalyst= }} }} Behavior *Similar to their damage adaptation, they are also capable of adapting to debuff-based Warframe abilities such as 's , with each subsequent uses reducing their duration linearly by 33%, down to 5%. **Does not seem to apply with Blind debuff such as 's and 's . An exception is 's , which also works on Conculyst and halves their resistance buffs by 50%. **Does not seem to apply with proc-based debuff such as 's or 's . *Sentient arms are interchangeable. A Battalyst can also use one Conculyst arm and one Battalyst arm, or two Conculyst arms. Battalysts will retain their Prism ability. Sentient arms will only despawn after an extended period of time. *The Battalyst's main method of attack is to fire explosive based orbs with their tuning fork-like arms, dealing heavy damage. *Battalysts can release a blue orb that unleashes omnidirectional laser beams that deal heavy damage, similar to Mirage's Prism. Small but dangerous explosions will occur around the point of contact with the lasers and the ground. *Sometimes, after adapting to an attack, Battalysts will release several bursts of wavelight that will damage shields, but will not harm health in a similar manner to Laser Barrier. *When near other Sentients, they can use their own version of amongst themselves which communally splits the damage they take to each other. Any damage adaptations that the host Sentient develops while linked will also be transferred over to the Sentient recipients. *The Battalyst's arms can be removed by shooting them, or with 's . It is possible to remove both of their arms rendering them unable to attack normally, though this does not bar them from using their prism attack. They may occasionally abandon the battle to retrieve their arms one at a time, typically after using their special attack. *A Sentient core will be dropped when a Battalyst is destroyed. If a nearby Sentient is present, it will proceed to obtain the core to fully replenish their health and shields. Otherwise, it will self-destruct after some time has passed after a time out of battle the Battalyst will regenerate its arms and most of its health. **A Tenno can also pick up a Sentient core, where it will fully recover their health, shield and energy. *They are immune to levitating conditions such as and ragdoll conditions such as . *Battalysts can use both of their arms to focus individually on multiple targets while using their primary attack. Strategy *Their weakpoint is the head. Ammunition will pass through their core and their chest. *Balanced damage-type weapons or channeled abilities with equal , and such as and may prove to be effective as these type of weapons/ability suffer the least damage loss per adaptation. **Weapons that deal high damage per hit like sniper rifles are more effective than high fire rate weapons that deal less damage per hit like automatic rifles, as the former can deal more damage beyond a Sentient's health gate, allowing more damage to be dealt with a particular damage type before the Sentient adapts. *Remember to pick up Sentient cores as they restore full health, shield and energy. *As with the Conculyst, their arms can be removed by shooting them. It's possible to remove both their arms, leaving them unable to attack normally, but still able to use their special attack. *A with can attack with ease, as the ability renders her immune to damage and procs while simultaneously allowing her to use her weapons. * 's ability is capable of redirecting Battalyst's primary attack projectiles away from her, though it does not protect from AoE damage if a projectile hits next to her without entering the ability's range. *Be wary when using debuff abilities on this unit as each subsequent use will render them less and less effective. Avoid spamming certain abilities (such as ) as it will raise their resistance to the debuff even if it is still in effect. **It is not recommended to use 's against them, because they can fly and move very quickly, making them difficult to attack while terrified. ** 's , 's , 's and 's and does not appear to be affected by this mechanic. *The Battalyst is immobile when it uses its Prism attack. If you can get above it or directly below it, it is possible to fire on a Battalyst during this time. *Their primary attack is inaccurate at a large distance. Use this to your advantage. *Due to their health not having any weakness or resistances to any damage type, weapons modded with full corrosive is most effective, as it will deal bonus damage to their ferrite armor which is weak to corrosive. It will not however, remove any of their armor. **Despite their immunity to Corrosive procs, a 's should suffice as a substitute to stripping armor. *If Second Dream quest has been completed, using transcendence, provided it finished charging, can quickly and easily dispatch Battlysts, trivializing the fight. *After finishing The War Within quest, using the Operator makes the fight much easier as the Void Beam cannot be adapted to and removes all of the damage adaptations the drone gained during the battle. Amps also makes fights against Battalysts significantly easier by providing additional firepower. Patch History *(Undocumented) Can now spawn outside of Lua. *Battalysts and Decaying Battalysts will now drop either an Exceptional (25%) or Intact (75%) Sentient Core. *Increased the drop rate of Rare mods on Battalysts. }} See also *Oculyst, sentient drones that call in Sentient fighters *Conculyst, a melee-focused sentient fighter es:Battalista Category:Sentient Category:Update 18